¡Profesor España!
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Spain seems determined to teach Romano his language, Spanish... And to make this happen, Romano won't receive any tomatoes until he learns enough Spanish. BTW, there's a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

This is just and idea that I had watching an Hetalia (de)motivational poster in which Spain looked as if he was teaching "Spanish"... or something. Well, that happened last month and I can't find it again /

This is short but I wanted the first class to be in the next chapter...

I don't know if someone has already something like this published... since I don't read many Spain's fics :) If there is something like this, tell me please~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Romano! I have very exciting news!" Spain said entering the living room, where South Italy was taking a nap.<p>

"Let me guess… One of your stupid cities has brought you tomatoes… again?" Romano asked sleepily, with his eyes still closed.

"Yes! No! Yes! I mean… One of my lovely cities brought me a basket with tomatoes this morning but that wasn't what I wanted to tell you!" Spain knelt down by the couch, with his face at the same level as Romano's, who seemed to be sleeping again. "Aww… Little Lovi, wake up! This is really important"

"I wasn't asleep, you idiot. I was hoping that you would leave me alone that way. And I don't care about whatever you want to say. But bring me the tomatoes. I want a snack" Romano said opening his eyes, still lying in the couch.

"No~ I need the tomatoes for my… little project" Spain smiled.

That drew South Italy's attention. "What the hell is your project about?"

"My project is... teaching you Spanish!" Spain announced hugging a very surprised Romano.

"That… What?" Romano yelled and jumped off the couch to get off Spain's strong grip. Then, he asked "Wait… what has that to do with the tomatoes?"

"The tomatoes? Right. I haven't explained you my project yet. You'll have to earn those tomatoes by speaking the Spanish that I'm going to teach you!" He said standing up and then he left the room, closing the door behind him before Lovino registered his words.

Then, spain opened the door and added:

"Lovi, from now I won't be your Boss. I'll be Professor Spain! No, I'll better be profesor España!" and the he closed the door, leaving in the living room a furious young nation.

"WHAT THE…?"

* * *

><p>Oks, this story will be short (but with longer chapters than this one!). Seriously, how much time do you think that Romano can stand that? xD<p>

**If this chapter has "0" reviews, I will stop writing**. I don't like that "I'll update when I reach X reviews" thing but I need at least one in this chapter. Why? Because I'm not sure about this idea...


	2. Chapter 2

Just two things before the chapter:

1st: **THANKS** for reviewing to: **Dogsrule**, **Dr. Stilla Live** and** YumikoSound.**

I never thought that I would get 3 in the first chapter =D

2nd: I didn't use Google translator for the Spanish... My Spanish is way better than my English~ You might learn some Spanish words, who knows?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Romano! Let's begin with your lessons!" Spain said smiling more that usually. He had just arrived home after spending the day discussing with one of his regions a way to improve their economy. His guest or, as he called him, Lovi, was in the living room. He had spent the day making a mess there instead of cleaning, but the Spaniard didn't notice that.<p>

"Listen, tomato bastard, I'm not going to learn your damned language. And you're not going to prevent me from eating tomatoes. You don't want to have the mafia following you, do you?" Romano threatened. "Now, where are my tomatoes?"

"Lovi~ I'm not telling you. At least until you learn a bit of Spanish. I mean, how hard can it be? It is not too different from Italian and you've been living here for a while hearing people speaking Spanish around you. Give it a try!" The Spaniard tried to convince the younger nation.

"I'm not interested" It seemed that Romano refused to learn Spanish.

"Fine. Then, no tomatoes for you. More for me!" Spain cheered.

"You can't do that!" Romano yelled at the nation who had taken the seat by his side.

"Why? My cities worked hard growing those tomatoes. In fact, most of them are always telling me not to give you any. They're mine, not yours. If you want tomatoes, go grow them yourself" The country of Passion winked.

Romano sighed. '_Okay, this can't be difficult. If he can speak it_…' He thought.

Spain beamed guessing that Romano's sigh meant '_Go ahead with your (damned) lessons'_.

"You'll learn the basics in no time. But first, which words do you already know?" Spain asked.

"Hola, Adiós, Sí, No, No me hagas daño, Me rindo" Romano answered embarrassed.

"Tell me their meanings! That way I'll know that you understand them" Spain suggested, frowning at the thought of '_I'd swear I've used more Spanish than that in his presence_'

"Hi, Bye, Yes, No, Don't hurt me, I surrender. Happy, tomato bastard?"

"Humm… Actually, I am not. We will have to work more than I thought…"

"Then, give up!" Romano suggested hopeful.

"No. Look, I'm going to say some things and then I'll translate them. From now, those words will be spoken in Spanish at home. Write them down, Lovi" Spain ordered Romano, giving him a pencil and a notebook that he took off from who-knows-where.

"Buenos días, Buenas tardes and Buenas noches are Good morning, Good afternoon and, the last one could be both Good evening and Good night. I want to hear how you pronounce them"

* * *

><p>Dinner time arrived and Romano was eager to eat some of his precious tomatoes. After learning some Spanish words during an hour he had gone to his room to take a nap, forgetting his lesson. When he got to the kitchen, he was happy to see Spain making a salad with tomatoes.<p>

"Your dinner is in the table" Spain informed without meeting Romano's eyes.

"Spain… why there are no tomatoes in my salad?" Romano asked trying not to show his anger.

"You haven't won them yet. You've just began with my language." Spain's eyes finally met his.

"I want tomatoes. NOW!" Romano demanded.

"Lo siento, Lovi. Todavía no." Spain said in his mother tongue.

"…what?" Romano tried to remember what 'todavía' meant. "Yet! Wait… Not yet?"

"Correcto. Not yet. You'll have to pass an exam before eating tomates"

"Ok, ask me whatever you want. But I want to eat tomatoes… I mean, tomates today… eh… Hoy. I'll pass it!" Romano challenged his teacher, confident that his memory would be good enough… and hoping that Spain would choose easy words.

"That… would be a great idea. An exam each night before dinner. Have you studied?" Spain asked him before biting a tomato.

"Sí" his student lied.

"Great" Spain believed him "How do you say 'Thank you' in Spanish?"

"Gracias" Romano answered.

"You're welcome?"

"De nada"

"Tuesday"

"Uhh… Martes" Romano said unsure of his answer.

"Ok, you may eat tomates hoy y mañana until your next exam, before dinner" Spain said handing him a basket with tomatoes. "But tomorrow it won't be so easy. I'm sure that you haven't studied at all, have you?"

Romano chose not to answer. Instead, he ate his tomatoes slowly, memorizing their taste knowing that the next day Spain would make him more questions than only three easy ones.

* * *

><p>Here are the Spanish words I used with their translations:<p>

Adiós: Bye

Buenas tardes: Good afternoon

Buenas noches: Good evening, Good night

Buenos días: Good morning

Correcto: Right (I think it's also "correct")

De nada: You're welcome

Gracias: Thank you

Hola: Hi, Hello

Hoy: Today

Lo siento: I'm sorry

Mañana: Tomorrow (It also means "morning")

Martes: Tuesday

Me rindo: I surrender, I give up

No: No

No me hagas daño: Don't hurt me

Sí: Yes

Todavía no: Not yet

Tomate(s): Tomato(es)

Y: And

* * *

><p>I chose easy words for Spain's mini test. Next time he won't make things easy for Romano. At least 2 out of the 3 words sound similar in Italian (Yes, I Googled them). And Romano can write them down because vowels sound more or less the same in Italian and Spanish. The same with most the other letters... Either way, he is not going to learn how to write in Spanish, but to <span>speak<span> Spanish.

_Review~_

The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update with the next lesson :D


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thanks for reviewing to: **Dr. Stilla Live, Dogsrule **and** YumikoSound**

This chapter might be a bit slow but... The next won't be a lesson... It will be a more practical thing, jumping in the time until he knows a bit more~

Edit: Thanks to** Dr. Stilla Live** for pointing out a typo!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Buenos días, Lovi" Spain greeted Romano when he entered the kitchen.<p>

"Good morn… I mean, buenos días, tomato bastard…" It was already noon, but both of them had just woken up. Romano was about to slice a piece of cake when Spain took it from his hand.

"You, bastard! I passed your damned exam! Are you going to leave me to starve? First the tomatoes, now the cake!" Romano yelled at the Spaniard, who was still smiling.

"You don't want to eat it. I was going to throw it away. Just in case." He explained.

"Why? Are you trying to tell me that it's poisoned?" He laughed at him.

"Who knows… It is from Francis… who came here right after spending a week at England's. It doesn't look like France's typical cakes. Mejor prevenir que curar" Spain switched to Spanish in the end.

"Mej… What?" Romano asked. "No, don't tell me. Today's lesson hasn't started yet!" He complained.

"Don't be silly, Lovi. It means, not literally, 'better safe than sorry'. And yes, it might be in tonight's exam! So… Don't forget it!"

Romano mumbled something that Spain couldn't hear but it sounded as if Romano was wishing him a slow and painful death.

"Is the breakfast done yet?" South Italy asked with a yawn.

"Casi… which means 'almost'. And Lovi, did you think for a moment that our lessons would take place only in the afternoon? That will do for some time but when you improve a bit, lessons will be mostly practical. If I were you, I would carry your notebook everywhere, little Lovi"

"I'm not little, imbécil!"

"… Less than a day and you're already using swear words. What did I do wrong with you?" The older nation lamented. Thankfully, Romano was distraught and didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, today I'm going to teach you two basic verbs! ¡Ser y estar! 'To be'!" España announced.<p>

"Don't be so excited about it, idiota"

"See, 'ser' and 'estar' are the same verb in English, but not in Italian. That will help you a bit. I guess that you could say that 'ser' describes an essence and 'estar' describes a state… It will be easier once you have practised a bit!" Spain smiled at Romano trying to be reassuring but his student was to busy taking notes to notice it. "Let's see… They are irregular verbs. This would be the present tense of 'ser':

Yo soy

Tú eres

Él/Ella es

Nosotros/Nosotras somos

Vosotros/Vosotras sois

Ellos/Ellas son"

Romano asked him to repeat the last three and Spain did so.

"And now, the same tense for 'estar':

Yo estoy

Tú estás

Él/Ella está

Nosotros/Nosotras estamos

Vosotros/Vosotras estáis

Ellos/Ellas están."

Then again, he had to repeat some of them. He smiled at the sight of a little Romano taking notes and paying attention to him.

"Remember, I don't use always the pronouns. Mostly to difference males from females when talking. And now, let's move to vocabulary and useful sentences. Tomorrow I'll teach you the conjugation of the first group of verbs. That will be very useful!"

"Joy" Romano mumbled_. 'Remember your tomatoes, remember your tomatoes.'_ He thought. _'Wait… I'm talking to myself! Damnit! I knew Spain was crazy, but I didn't know that he had the ability to turn people into madmen through his language…_' Romano was panicking and even Spain could notice that.

"Lovi… Are you ok? You look terrible" He asked very concerned.

"Sí" The Italian answered with tears in his eyes and trying to smile. He failed epically. _'Do it for the tomatoes. Think about your delicious tomatoes!'_

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Buenos días: Good morning

Casi: Almost

Él: He

Ella: She

Ellas: They (female)

Ellos: They (male)

Estar: To be

Idiota: Idiot

Imbécil: Moron, fool, imbecile

Mejor prevenir que curar: Better safe than sorry (not literally)

Nosotras: We (female)

Nosotros: We (male)

Ser: To be

Sí: Yes

Tú: You (Singular)

Vosotras: You (plural, female)

Vosotros: you (plural, male)

Y: And

Yo: I

* * *

><p>Review Please~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing to **Frostwhisker**, **YumikoSound**,** Dogsrule** and **Dr. Stilla Live**.

I can't believe this story has already got 10 reviews... Am I dreaming?

Today's lesson is the begining of the chapter**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Pequeño Lovi." Spain ignored Lovino's 'I'm not little, idiota!' and continued "I'm going to teach you to conjugate verbs. There are three conjugations. The first one's verbs end in 'ar'. Like 'cantar'; it means 'to sing'. You just have to remove the 'ar' and then add the endings. Pay attention to the verb 'cant<strong>ar<strong>' in present:

Yo cant**o**

Tú cant**as**

Él/Ella cant**a**

Nosotros/as cant**amos**

Vosotros/as cant**áis**

Ellos/as cant**an**.

Then, there is a second type. They are verbs which end in 'er' like 'com**er**', which means 'to eat'. They are not too different.

Yo com**o**

Tú com**es**

Él/Ella com**e**

Nosotros/as com**emos**

Vosotros/as com**éis**

Ellos/as com**en**

Finally, there is the third type. Verbs like 'viv**ir**' – 'to live' – that end in 'ir'.

Yo viv**o**

Tú viv**es**

Él/Ella viv**e**

Nosotros viv**imos**

Vosotros viv**ís **

Ellos/as viv**en**

There are a lot of irregular verbs in the three conjugations, but don't worry, you'll learn them if you decide to keep studying Spanish once our lessons have ended"

Romano nodded to Spain with an innocent smile. '_That will never happen'_ Romano thought.

* * *

><p>[Some weeks after the last scene~]<p>

"Romano, has anyone come in? I'd swear that someone was knocking the door some minutes ago" Spain asked to a very flustered boy.

"No, it must've been your imagin…" He began to say, but the sound of a knock cut him off.

"¿Ves? I knew I had heard something" Spain smiled and went to open the door, but Romano stood between him and the door.

"Don't open the damned door" South Italy ordered the Spaniard.

"In Spanish, please…"

"No abras la maldita puerta" He translated his own words.

"See? You can speak Spanish if you want to" Spain ruffled Lovino's hair beaming. "But... Why don't you want the door to be opened?" He asked.

"I opened it and one of your psycho regions-or cities-whatever said that she has come to molest me!" the scared nation answered, shocking the older one.

"Go to the living room, I'll deal with… whoever it is. You won't be molested by anyone while you are in my care, trust me" Spain said with a straight face. "Get ready; we will go out once I'm done with this"

Once Romano was out of sight Spain opened the door and left his home to talk outside to his guest.

* * *

><p>"Lovi! Come here!" Spain shouted, entering the house.<p>

"Is she gone?" South Italy asked shyly coming out of the living room.

"Sí. Relax, Lovi. She just came to bring me some of her tomatoes. She didn't want to molest you." Spain said trying to be reassuring "Just a question, was she speaking Spanish?" He asked.

"Sí. She said 'He venido para molestarte un poco'" Romano answered frowning at the Spaniard's laughs.

"And you thought that 'molestarte' means 'molest you', didn't you? Well, she just said 'I've come to annoy you a bit'. 'Molestar' is a False Friend that means 'to annoy'. That region of mine knew that you are learning Spanish and she thought that making fun of you would be funny" He explained trying to stifle his laughter.

"That damned region of yours will…" Romano couldn't end his threat as Spain hugged him.

"You looked so cute~ I'll have to thank her for… aghh!" Spain could not finish his sentence for the pain that Romano's headbutt caused.

"I'll wait you outside, tomato bastard" Romano said before leaving the house.

'_It hurts like hell but it was worth it'_ Spain thought kneeling down. '_Sí,_ _valió la pena'_

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Romano asked the already recovered Spaniard.<p>

"We're going to the town. I want you to practise what you've learnt. Just remember that Spanish adjectives have gender and can be plural or singular." He reminded his student.

"Sí, sí. If it ends in 'o' it's most likely male. If it ends in 'a' then it's most likely female. Otherwise, it could be both of them. And a final 's' usually means that it's plural" South Italy recited.

"Great. Some examples?"

"'Good-looking' in Spanish is 'guapo' for a male, 'guapa' for a female, 'guapos' for males and 'guapas' for females. Another example is 'hopeless' which is 'inútil' for singular and both genders and 'inútiles' for plural and both genders"

"Correcto otra vez; 'again', I mean" The teacher praised his student. "Look, it seems that the market is still there. I thought it might have been closed by now. We're lucky"

'_I'm spending a day surrounded by crazy Spaniards. Damn my luck_'

"Let's go buy some fresh tomatoes. That way you will practise a bit" Spain suggested to the kid as the passed by a greengrocery.

"I don't think I can do it. It's too soon, idiota" Romano complained very nervous.

"Confío en ti"

'_Great. He says he trusts me and I'm going to disappoint him... Agggh... How was "Excuse me" in this damned language?_'

"Ummm… ¿Disculpe? Medio kilo de tomates, por favor" Romano managed to ask for half a kilo of tomatoes.

"Claro. ¿Algo más?" The shop girl asked him.

"No" He said unsure '_I hope she has asked me if I wanted anything else'_

"Tu pedido" She said, handing him his order.

"Gracias" He said taking the bag and walking away with Spain

"You did it" Spain smiled at him.

"I did it" Romano smiled back.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

¿Algo más?: Anything else?

Cantar: To sing

Claro: Of course

Comer: To eat

Confío en ti: _(I)_ trust you. [See? No pronoun there]

Correcto: Correct, right

Disculpe: Excuse me

Él: He

Ella: She

Ellas: They (Female)

Ellos: They (Male)

Gracias: Thank you

He venido para molestarte un poco: _(I) _have come to annoy you a bit [No pronoun]

Idiota: Idiot (singular)

Medio kilo de: Half a kilo of

Molestar: to annoy

No abras la maldita puerta: Don't open the Damned door

Nosotras: We (female)

Nosotros: We (male)

Otra vez: Again

Pequeño: Little (Male, singular)

Sí: Yes

Tú: You (Singular, both genders)

Tu pedido: Your order

Valió la pena: _(It)_ was worth it

¿Ves?: (_Do you) _see? (Singular, both genders) [Again, no pronoun]

Vivir: To live

Vosotras: You (Plural, female)

Vosotros: You (Plural, male)

Yo: I (both genders)

* * *

><p>As Profesor España said, there are tons of irregular verbs. And a lot of tenses. In English, you form most of the tenses by adding something before the verb like "will" "would" or just adding "ed" (except irregular verbs... I hate those!) But in Spanish, we always change the ending.. the six forms of them! And the endings are different depending of the 3 types. Plus irregular verbs... The same with French or Italian, I think.<p>

Just curious... Would you like Spain to teach Romano a bit about accent marks in a later chapter? They are **very** useful to help you pronounce Spanish words.

Review? Please~


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my... I can't believe this... 8 reviews in a chapter... In less than a whole day!I was to wait a bit to write this chapter but when I saw so many reviews... O.o

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **Dogsrule, Dr. Stilla Live, Frostwhisker, sam-makes-pankakes, Chigi Master, Katgirl, RomaneLuka **and** Volixia669**.

I didn't want this _lesson_ to be so long but... It was better this way if it helped Romano and all of you readers to understand accent markings...

Edit: I just wanted to change a thing... - The weak vowel is always **i** or** u**, but not always the first... Ex: "Cantaréis". 'Réis' is a whole syllable.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Lovi, why do you write so many accent marks in Spanish words?" Spain asked his student. Both of them were in the living room. Romano was revising his notes and Spain had decided to read them. "They almost look French"<p>

"I do it because I don't know how your damned accent marks work! Mine are way easier! And you write a lot of them" He answered.

"But look, you wrote this word with three accent marks" Spain said crossing out a misspelled word and writing it properly. "None of my words has more than an accent mark"

"I don't need to know about your stupid accent marks" Romano complained.

"I think you do. But I won't ask you about them in our exams." Spain promised.

"Then, why do you want me to learn them?"

"Well, the main reason is that they are easy. And they will help you to read words. I caught you trying to read a poster at the market. I'm sure you knew how to pronounce each letter but I bet that you hadn't a clue about their stress" Spain guessed.

Romano's silence betrayed him. It was obvious that Spain's guess was right. Spain wrote in Romano's notebook some words.

"An accent mark shows a word's stress. If you see an accent mark, you must put the stress in that syllable. Look at this word. 'Balón' means 'ball' but it's mostly used for 'football's ball'. Its accent mark is placed in the last syllable's vowel, so you must pronounce it 'ba**lón**'. This kind of word is called 'palabras agudas' in Spanish, or 'sharp words'. They'll have an accent mark as long as they end in **vowel**, **s** or **n**. As you can see, 'balón' ends in n. Do you understand?" Spain asked.

"I think I do. What about sharp words that don't end in vowel, s or n?" The student asked.

"They don't have an accent mark. Look at this one. 'Papel' means 'paper'. It doesn't end in vowel, s or n and it doesn't have an accent mark so you must pronounce it 'pa**pel**'." The Spaniard explained.

"Understood" Romano mumbled.

"There is a second type. Words whose stress falls in the penultimate syllable have an accent mark if the word **doesn't** end in **vowel**, **n** or **s**, in contrast to sharp words. These words are 'palabras llanas' or 'flat words'. An example would be '**fá**cil', which means 'easy'. Since it doesn't end in n, s or vowel, you must write it with an accent mark. If it ended in one of those letters, it wouldn't have the accent mark."

"No exceptions?"

"Yes, but they're easy. If you want to break a diphthong you'll write an accent mark in the weak vowel (which is always 'i' or 'u'). Just remember that in 'que, qui, gue, gui' the u is mute, so you won't see any accents in that u. Maybe you'll see a dieresis (¨), so you'll have you pronounce the 'u'. As in 'ping**ü**ino' (penguin). The dieresis has nothing to do with accent marks. Now... Is that word flat or sharp, Lovi?" Spain asked.

"Uhhmm… It ends in vowel and it has no accent mark so it must be... flat?" Romano stated/asked.

"Yes, pin**güi**no. Any other words, whose stress falls in the third or even fourth-to-last syllable will always have an accent mark. Like '**sá**bado' (Saturday) or 'es**tú**pido' (stupid). Got it?" Spain asked.

"I think so. But, why the word 'no' hasn't got an accent mark?" Romano asked.

"Sorry, I forgot about that. Monosyllabic words have no accent marks unless they need them to differentiate them form another words. Like 'si' (if) and 'sí' (yes). 'Sí' has an accent since it's more stressed than 'si'"

"Understood. Anything else? I want to take a siesta" Romano complained.

"Mmm… I think that's all. I'll wake you up in two hours" Spain said leaving the room.

'_Damned Spaniard… He was right; this is useful…_' Romano thought.

* * *

><p><em>[The next day]<em>

Spain was in the garden, taking care of his tomatoes when a crying Romano arrived and hugged his legs.

"Lovi? Lovi! What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Ella… She…" Romano tried to say.

"¿Ella? ¿Quién? Lovi, who?" Spain took the kid in his arms and sat. Then he placed Romano on his lap.

"Your psycho of a- a- a region" the younger nation answered.

"What has she done now?" Spain asked, less worried knowing that his region wouldn't harm Romano… Not too much.

"Ella me ha" Romano began thinking '_How do you say Embarrassed in Spanish? I think I heard someone saying…_' "Ella me ha embarazado. In the town." Romano ended. His tears didn't let him see Spain's shocked face before passing out.

* * *

><p>"To- Tomato Bastard? What the hell…?" Romano, who had ended up under Spain, asked not understanding why Spain would pass out.<p>

Spain opened his eyes to see the moon in the sky. His body hurt but he couldn't remember what had happened. Closing his eyes, he sighed. He was tired and Lovino would be worried.

That's it! Lovino had said that Spain's lovely region had…

"Lovi!" He yelled standing up. He ran into the house as fast as he could.

"Don't yell, tomato bastard" Romano complained, lying in the couch of the living room.

"Lovi, explain me what has happened. How could she get you pregnant?" Spain asked him, kneeling down by the couch.

"THAT SHE WHAT?" Romano shouted shocked.

"… Lovi, you said that. You gave me the scare of my life!" Spain was utterly confused.

"No! You idiot! I only said that she had embarrassed me! How could you…?" Spain hugged him with a strong grip so he couldn't end his sentence.

"Silly Lovi… 'To embarrass' is 'avergonzar'. 'Embarazar' means 'to get pregnant'. Don't scare me like that again. I was going to kill my region even when you are male and she is female." Spain laughed weakly.

'_He was going to stand up for me, not for his own region… Why?_'

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Avergonzar: To embarrass

Balón: Ball (most of the times: football ball)

Ella: She

Ella me ha…: She has … me

Ella me ha embarazado: She has got me pregnant

Embarazar: To get pregnant.

Estúpido: Stupid

Fácil: Easy (its plural is "**fá**ciles")

Palabras agudas: Sharp words

Palabras llanas: Flat words

Pingüino: Penguin

Sábado: Saturday

Si: If

Sí: Yes

¿Quién?: Who?

* * *

><p>Any doubts?<p>

About that "French words" thing... They can have more than just a accent ^^

* * *

><p>I feel like saying this: In Spanish the days of the week, months, nationalities and languages don't begin with a capital letter unless they are the first word in a sentence. Like "lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo (the days of the week); español, inglés, francés (Spanish, English, French); enero, febrero, marzo, abril, mayo, junio, julio, agosto, septiembre, octubre, noviembre y diciembre (months of the year)". Of course, nations begin with a capital letter - "España".<p>

* * *

><p>Review? Please<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to write a bit more today~~ I was going to update again tomorrow with this but I saw reviews and I updated just a few hours ago.

Thousands of thanks to the people who reviewed: **Dogsrule, Hetaliagurl099, NoWhereToCallHome **and** Volixia669**. You're great!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Lovi~ Are you ready?" Spain asked.<p>

"Nunca" Lovino answered. "Never, Spain. I won't go to France"

"Lovi, France won't do anything to you. He will be nice to you" Spain assured.

"No te creo, España, I don't believe you" Romano grunted.

"Lovi, we're leaving" Spain announced, ignoring Romano's complaints.

"No" Romano refused.

"Ok. Then I'll call that region that you seem to love so she can take care of you!" Spain beamed at this own idea.

Romano paled. "¡Iré! Don't call that psycho. I'll go!"

"See? No era tan difícil." Spain smiled again. _'It wasn't that difficult, indeed. If he knew that said region is coming to take care of the house… I hope she doesn't mess with little Lovi's things'_

* * *

><p>[They have just come back from France but they haven't entered the house yet]<p>

"Tomato bastard, I want a siesta. It's not lessons time!" Romano complained

"You're right but, but, but… This one is very important and interesting and and and…" Spain tried to come up with something to prevent Romano from going to his room.

"You're acting weird" Romano was suspicious. "Estoy cansado and I want to take a siesta in my own room. France's guest room was creepy. So many pictures… They were looking at me!" Romano shuddered.

"Oh! Then, you'll get nightmares! Don't worry; you'll take that siesta with me, in my room. Let's go" Spain took Romano and carried him to his room"

"Tomato bastard! Let me go! I said my room! Mine! Not yours! ¡IDIOTA!" South Italy yelled at the man who was carrying him.

"But Lovi. Nightmares are horrible. I'm sure you hate them. I mean, who would like them?" Spain said leaving Lovino on his bed.

"Spain, what are you not telling me?" A serious Romano asked.

"Lovi, tomate mío. No te enfades, ok?" Spain pleaded.

"Why would I get angry? What have you done now?" Romano asked him with an angry face.

'_If he wasn't so cute, I would be scared… Oh – oh. I AM scared!' _Spain thought.

"If you tell me something about the Imperative tense, I will tell you about a little problem that affects to your room" Spain tried to buy some time.

"You use the third person of singular of the present tense for the Second person of singular (tú). 'Canta', 'Come' and "Vive' would be the examples. For the second person of plural (vosotros/as), change the ar of the first conjugation for 'ad', the 'er' of the second one for 'ed' and the 'ir' of the third one for 'id'. 'Cantad', 'Comed', 'Vivid'. Obviously, imperative sentences have no subject. Happy? Now I want to see my room." Romano smirked and Spain shuddered.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Canta: sing (Singular)

Cantad: sing (Plural)

Come: eat (Singular)

Comed: eat (Plural)

_(Yo)_ Estoy cansado: _(I)_ Am tired. (Male. Female would be 'cansada')

_(Yo)_ Iré: _(I)_ will go

No era tan difícil_: (It)_ wasn't that difficult

_(Yo)_ No te creo: _(I)_ don't believe you.

No te enfades: Don't get angry

Nunca: Never

Tomate mío: My tomato (Well, it should be 'Mi tomate', but it sounds better this way in this context. It's a bit like 'Tomato of mine'… literally)

Vive: Live (Singular)

Vivid: Live (Plural)

* * *

><p>Any suggestions for next lesson?<p>

BTW, that region is one of my OCs when I review in letters ff. Does anybody know who she is?

Review? Please~


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviewing to **PanicforPoland**, **Dr. Stilla Live** (who reviewed in chapters 5 and 6), **NoWhereToCallHome**, **Frostwhisker,** **Dogsrule** and **YumikoSound**.

You're great~

Hopefully, I'll reach the 30th review in this chapter =D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"This is war! That region of yours sufrirá las consecuencias!"<p>

"But- but Lovi… I'm sure she didn't know this is your room. This was just an accident" Spain tried to calm Romano.

"Accident? An accident was that time when the bookshelves fell while I was cleaning! Burning my things down is not a damned accident! And she took my tomatoes and left oranges!" Romano's cheeks were flushed because of his anger.

"But oranges are ok. We can make orange juice! Me gusta el zumo de naranja. And I have plenty of tomatoes for you, Lovi" Spain smiled, relaxing a bit.

"Yes, rotten orange juice, delicious! France is going to plead us to give him the recipe." Romano's yelling was giving Spain a headache.

'_Who taught him about sarcasm?_' Spain thought.

"And those tomatoes… they were special! They were my emergency reserve! They were the best tomatoes I had… I loved them so much…" Romano's eyes were watery. "I loved them as if they were my children and that psycho has kidnapped them!"

'In fact, I think she has eaten those tomatoes. She likes them as much as oranges.' Spain thought.

"Look at the bright side, little Lovi. You get to sleep in my bed!" Spain tried to cheer him up.

"Really?" Lovino asked wiping his tears.

"Really" Spain beamed.

"Thanks for offering yourself to sleep in the couch, Tomato bastard." Romano smiled and went to Spain's room.

'_I'll make you pay for this, stupid psycho of a region'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Thankfully, my notebook was not in my room. It was safe with me, in my bag<em>' Romano thought before the next lesson started.

"I'm going to teach you about the future simple tense. You are already using it, but I want to make sure that you don't misuse it. You have to do the same that you did with the present tense and the imperative" Spain explained.

"Removing the terminations and adding something else instead?" Romano asked.

"Yes. You'll have to learn a lot of terminations. In my language, there is a present simple, two past simples, a future simple and a conditional simple in the indicative. In the subjunctive, there is another present simple, another past simple and another future simple. And for every simple form, there is another form with the auxiliary verb conjugated and the participle. And the auxiliary verb is irregular."

"Do I have to learn all of them?" Romano had paled considerably.

"No. But I was hoping that you would ask me for more lessons once we finish with these…" Spain pouted.

"I won't, stupid tomato bastard. Now, tell me about the future tense so we can end this lesson soon"

"Okay, okay… I'll begin with the first conjugation. The verb cantar would be:

Yo cant**aré**

Tú cant**arás**

Él/Ella cant**ará**

Nosotros/as cant**aremos**

Vosotros/as cant**aréis**

Ellos/as cant**arán**.

The second conjugation is:

Yo com**eré**

Tú com**erás**

Él/Ella com**erá**

Nosotros/as com**eremos**

Vosotros/as com**eréis**

Ellos/as com**erán**.

And the third conjugation is:

Yo viv**iré**

Tú viv**irás**

Él/Ella viv**irá**

Nosotros/as viv**iremos**

Vosotros/as viv**iréis**

Ellos/as viv**irán**.

That's all. Remember, there are some irregular verbs. You may go" Spain ended his lesson. That had been the shortest lesson so far, which drew Romano's attention.

"¿Estás bien?" Romano asked.

"¿Eh? Sí, sí. Estoy bien. I'm just think about… something that France told me. No te preocupes. Seriously, don't worry." Spain explained smiling, but his smile didn't seem genuine at all.

'_His smile seems a bit off_.' Romano noticed.

"When did you say that Austria y Italia are coming?" Romano asked, trying to brighten the older one's mood.

"Austria e Italia, you mean." Spain corrected. "If the noun that goes after the 'y' starts with 'i' or 'hi', you have to say and write an 'e' instead of the 'y'" Spain explained.

"Why?" Romano asked.

"It is this ways because the 'y' and the next word would sound as just one word. It sounded 'Iitalia' when you said it with 'y'".

"I see. When are Austria e Italia coming?" Romano asked again.

"Next week. Tu hermano pequeño wanted to see you. He managed to convince Austria somehow. No, I think he convinced Hungary. She's also coming" Spain's smile was as bright as always.

'_I think I prefer it this way'_ Romano thought.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Bien: Fine, well, ok…

Cantar: To sing

Comer: To eat

Él: He

Ella: She

Ellas: They (female)

Ellos: They (male)

¿Estás bien?: Are _(you)_ ok?

Me gusta el zumo de naranja: I like orange juice.

Nosotras We (female)

Nosotros: We (male)

No te preocupes: Don't worry (singular)

_(Él/Ella)_ Sufrirá las consecuencias:

Tú: You (singular)

Tu hermano pequeño: Your little brother.

Vivir: To live

Vosotras: You (plural, female)

Vosotros: You (plural, male)

_(He/She)_ Will suffer the consequences

Yo: I

* * *

><p>Look! <strong>Dogsrule<strong> was right. That region is my pyro OC ^^

I was going to talk about the verb "gustar", which is "to like" but... I think it might be long, depending on how I explain it. It's not just writing it's connjugation ._. But if you are interested about it, I will ^^

I'm not sure about next lesson, so I would like some suggestions...

Sorry, no false friends in this chapter... The next false friend is stored for North Italy ^^ [ **Dogsrule** gave me a good idea in a review, so **thanks**!]

Review? Please


	8. Chapter 8

Yay~ Thanks for reviewing to: **Volixia669, Frostwhisker, Dogsrule, savannahamminga, Cynthia88 **and** Dr. Stilla Live**!

That's a lot of reviews, around 1/8 of the visitors have reviewed in the last chapter!

Edit: I fixed a thing thanks to **Dogsrule** :D

Edit2: I fixed some typos thanks to **Dr. Stilla Live** :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Spain, I was wondering…" Romano began to say but he left his sentence unfinished.<p>

"¿Sí?" Spain asked.

"You haven't taught me the verb 'to like' yet. I know some sentences but I don't understand it"

"It's not a regular verb. You will learn it if you decide to keep on with your Spanish lessons" Spain said with a straight face.

"Ok" Romano said confused.

'_He has been acting strange since we came back from France' _South Italy thought.

"Today's lesson will be about comparatives and superlatives. They are easier than in English. At least the comparatives" Spain said with his 'Profesor España' voice.

"Why can I learn about comparatives and superlatives but not about a verb?" Romano asked with a frown.

"It's too complicated, shut up" Spain said, totally out of character.

Romano didn't say a word, but he thought: _'Now I'm worried. He's never been like… like… like me!_'

"To form the comparative, you do it this way:

'Less X than' is 'Menos X que'. An example is: You're less intelligent than… Rodolfo. Eres menos inteligente que Rodolfo. Don't change the adjective.

Then there ir 'More X than', that is 'Más X que'. The same example as before: You're more intelligent than Rodolfo. Eres más inteligente que Rodolfo. Again, don't change the adjective.

Finally, there is the 'As X as', which is 'tan X como'. And the example is 'you are as intelligent as Rodolfo' which would be 'eres tan inteligente como Rodolfo'. Guess what?" Spain asked smiling, back into his smiling self.

"Don't change the adjective?" Romano asked, knowing that he was right.

"You're right. As in everything, there are exceptions. Like 'good' and 'bad', they are 'bueno' and 'malo'. Their 'better than' and 'worse than' forms are 'mejor/_es_ que' and 'peor/_es_ que'. Depending on if they are singular or plural. Got it?" Spain asked.

"Sí…" Romano answered and Spain ruffled his hair.

"The superlative is formed this way: 'el / la / los / las (the - male singular/ female singular/ male plural/ female plural) más / menos (most/ least) adjective. The example is: 'Rodolfo is the most intelligent', which is 'Rodolfo es el más inteligente'. With the exceptions that I said, it would be 'el / la major / peor' or 'los / las mejores / peores'. I think that's all. Little Italia and company must be arriving soon" Spain stated.

* * *

><p>"Fratello~" Italy hugged Romano "I've missed you a lot ~"<p>

"Me too, hermano. I mean… brother" Romano hugged him back.

"Romano, was that Spanish?" Italy asked.

"Yes… I'm getting used to it. I can't wait to get out of here" Romano said, embarrassed for speaking Spain's language around his little brother.

"You shouldn't say that. Spain's taking care of you, fratello~" Italy smiled.

"Aww~ Little Italy is so cute" Spain said appearing out from nowhere, picking up Italy and hugging him. "So cute, so cute~"

'_I'm not jealous. I'm just… hungry! This feeling must be hunger'_ South Italy thought.

"Spain, where is your piano?" Austria asked his host.

"Piano? Sorry Austria, I don't own a piano" Spain apologized.

"Don't worry, Mr Austria. I'll find something to keep us occupied" Hungary reassured the man with glasses. "We could visit the town or something" She suggested.

"Good idea, Hungría! Romano and I will show you the town! Let's…" Spain cheered

"Wait Spain, my brother and I need to do something first. Come with me, Italy" Romano said, rescuing his brother from Spain's hug.

"Lovi! We will wait you in the town, ok?" The Spaniard said leaving with the other adult nations.

* * *

><p>"I need a favour from you, Veneziano. I need you to guardar my precious tomatoes in your guest room. They must be safe from pyro psychos!" Romano said handing his brother his new basket of tomatoes with the label 'in case of emergencies'. "Take your time; I'll be in the town! You just have to follow the path. See you!" Romano said, leaving little Italy alone in the house with his tomatoes.<p>

'_Did fratello say "guardare" or "guard"? Wait… a pyro? Psycho? I'm scared…_' Little Italy thought before heading to his guest room with the tomatoes.

Italy was in his room, with his brother's basket of tomatoes in his little hands.

'_I'll look at them. I'm sure he said "guardare", so I'll just look at them. And if the psycho appears, I'll guard them… I mean, I'll run away with them. Sounds like a good plan._' Little Italy thought looking at the tomatoes. '_Fratello will be proud of me'_

* * *

><p>"Romano? Where's Italy?" Austria asked.<p>

"He's coming. He had to do something" Romano answered

'"_He"? Poor thing. Spain has been teaching Romano Spanish and now she misuses English… Spain__ is being too irresponsible'_ Austria thought.

"Right, we will wait a bit, ok?" Spain suggested.

* * *

><p>[After an hour waiting Italy]<p>

"Romano, what did you ask Italy to do?" Spain asked

"Just to keep my tomatoes in his room" Romano asked. "I don't know why he hasn't come here yet. I'll go back to fetch him"

"Ok. We will go to get you some ice creams" Hungary smiled.

* * *

><p>[At home]<p>

"Italy! Where are you?" Romano yelled.

"I'm in my room, fratello!"

Romano followed his brother's voice and found him in the room.

"What are you doing? Where did you hide my tomatoes?" Romano asked.

"Well, fratello… you told me to look at the tomatoes so I did it!" Italy answered.

"No, Italy. I said 'guardar'. I means 'to save' or 'to keep'. Where did you hide my tomatoes?" Romano repeated.

"You see… So much time looking at them… I felt hungry and I… I ate them" Little Italy answered trying not to cry.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

El / La /Los / Las: The (male singular / female singular / male plural / female plural)

Guardar: (to) Keep, (to) Save.

Guardare (Italian): (to) Look at, (to) watch…

Hermano: Brother

Hungría: Hungary

Inteligente: Intelligent

Más … que: More … than

Mejor/ Mejores que: Better than (singular / plural)

Menos … que: Less … than

Peor / Peores que: Worse than (singular / plural)

Sí: Yes

Tan … como: As … as

* * *

><p>I think this fic will end soon but I might write a sequel... I don't know...<p>

Spain will talk about 'to like' in a later chapter.

Any suggestions? I don't know what the next lesson will be.

Review? Please


	9. Chapter 9

Two reviews in the last chapter... **Thanks **to:** Dogsrule **and** Katgirl**.

This is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue and **maybe** a sequel. About the sequel, there is a poll in my profile! ^^ The sequel would have more lessons and more 'cute moments' XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Hungary, Austria and Italy left some days after the tomato incident. Romano eventually forgave his little brother but little Italy had to make his chores in exchange.<p>

Things had been quite calm since 'the psycho region' hadn't visited them but for some reason, Spain's mood had considerably worsened. He wasn't grumpy like Romano, but sad. The little kid has caught the Spaniard sighing and looking at the moon at nights with a glass of wine in his hand. He looked a bit like France but looking melancholic instead of looking like a pervert.

'_Last night he looked miserable'_ Romano thought.

"Romano, today will be our last lesson" Spain announced cracking a forced smile.

'_He doesn't call me little Lovi anymore. What did I do wrong?_' South Italy wondered.

"Today I'm going to tell you a bit about possessives. First, possessive adjectives. Most of them have no gender but they might refer to something in singular or plural. If the 'possession' is just **one** thing or is an uncountable noun, you'll use those:

'My' in Spanish is 'mi'. 'Mi tomate' means 'My tomato', for example.

'Your' in Spanish is 'tu'. Remember, this one has no accent mark! And I'm talking about 'Your' in singular. 'Tu tomate' means 'Your tomato'.

'His', 'Her' and 'Its' are 'Su', since it has no gender. 'Su tomato' is 'His / Her / Its tomato'. Easy.

'Our' depends on the gender. If the 'possession' is male, it's 'nuestro'. If it's female, it's 'nuestra'. 'Nuestro tomate y nuestra casa' means 'Our tomato and our house'.

'Your' in plural also depends on the gender. It might be 'Vuestro' (male) or 'vuestra' (female). 'Vuestra casa y vuestro tomate' means 'Your house and your tomato'.

'Their' is 'Su'. Like in singular. Again, no gender. 'Su tomate' means 'their tomato' too." Spain explained.

"So I only have to make sure that I know if "su" means that the 'owners' are a person or more people." Romano commented.

"Yes. Now, to more than just a 'possesion'. I'll explain them with examples so you won't get confused with the other ones. Remember, in the others, the possession was only **one** tomato or **one** house. Basically, you have to add an '**s**'.

'Mi**s** tomates' means 'my tomatoes'

'Tu**s** tomates' means 'your tomatoes' (the 'owner' is just a person, no more…)

'Su**s** tomates' means 'his / her / its tomatoes'

'Nuestro**s** tomates y nuestras casas' means 'Our tomatoes and our houses'

'Vuestro**s** tomates y vuestras casas' means 'Your tomatoes and your houses' (The owner is more than just a person)

'Su**s** tomates' means 'Their tomatoes'

I think it should be easy. You might want to draw a chart or a table or something. It would be useful, especially when I explain you the possessive pronouns." Spain suggested and waited some time so Romano could make the table.

"Listen, Romano. I'll say four forms for every pronoun. They will refer again to the 'possession' and they will be following this order: singular male / singular female / plural male / plural female. I'll make only an example since it's almost dinner time and I have to cook something delicious with a lot of tomatoes." Spain smiled a bit.

'_He doesn't sound too sincere. Why is he trying to look happy? Even a blind man would notice his sadness'_ Romano thought.

"Look, 'Mine' is 'mío, mía, míos, mías'. 'El tomate es mío' means 'The tomato is mine'.

'Yours' in singular is 'tuyo, tuya, tuyos, tuyas'. 'La casa es tuya' means 'The house is yours'.

'His, hers, its' is 'suyo, suya, suyos, suyas'. 'Los tomates son suyos' means 'The tomatoes are his / hers / its.

The 'ours' and 'yours' forms are like the possessive adjectives. 'Ours' would be 'nuestro, nuestra, nuestros, nuestras' while 'Yours' in plural would be 'vuestro, vuestra, vuestros, vuestras'. 'El tomate es nuestro pero las casas son vuestras' means 'The tomato is ours but the house is yours'

The 'theirs' forms are like 'his, hers, its'. 'La casa es suya' means 'the house is theirs'.

And that's all. This is the end of Profesor España, from now I'm Boss Spain again." Spain finished his last class with the saddest smile that Romano had ever seen.

"You know, tomato bastard. You make a good teacher" Romano admitted.

"Yes, I'm a good at making you learn things but I can't get you to like Spanish." Spain sighed.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's that I don't find it useful." Romano tried to explain.

"Had you known Spanish, you wouldn't have said that you were pregnant or that Valencia wanted to molest you." Spain laughed.

"Shut up!" Romano blushed.

'_At least I made him laugh..._' Romano thought looking at his notebook.

There was a blank page

'_He didn't teach me about that verb… "To like"_...' Lovino closed his notebook.

* * *

><p>There are no translations in this chapter, since I translated them in the same line...<p>

By the way, Valencia is 'the psycho of a region' that loves Romano so much XDD Her name means 'City of bravery' and it's known as 'The city of fire'... Bad combination xD

I remind you: Poll in my profile about a sequel. Soon I'll write and update with an epilogue

Review? Please!


	10. Epilogue

Thanks for reviewing to: **Dogsrule, Dr. Stilla Live** (twice xD) and **sanemadness**.

This is my most reviewed Story! You're great!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>[Year 2011]<p>

Spain read Lovino's letter again:

_Dear Stupid Tomato Bastard,_

_For some reason that I don't want to know, Veneziano has invited the Potato Bastard to come over during the summer holidays. I won't share my house with him and I told that to my brother. _

_And that's why I wanted to go to your home in July and maybe August. Since it's holidays I want to go to a city by the sea. Not in the South because it's too hot and not in the North because it's too cold. Ah! And your house must have a good swimming pool. _

_Ciao,_

_South Italy._

'_How do I tell him that the only city that meets his expectations is Valencia?_' The country of Passion wondered.

* * *

><p>"Lovino! Welcome to Va… 'The city of bravery'" Spain smiled at his guest.<p>

"'The city of bravery'? I never thought that any of your cities would be called that way" Romano commented.

'_I can't tell him that people usually call this city "The city of fire"_' Spain thought nervously.

"Could you show me my room? I need to unpack my things" Romano asked his host.

"Yes, of course. I could help you to carry your things" Spain volunteered himself without having to think it twice.

"Okay, you can carry this bag. I'll carry this one." Romano picked up from the floor a bag that read 'Fragile'.

"Are your tomatoes in that bag?" Spain asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes, of course. I know that any psycho pyro will appear and steal them since we're quite far from where I lived when I was a kid, so I saw no problems to bring my precious tomatoes. They're for special moments" Romano smiled a bit.

'_He doesn't know that we are Valencia's guests'_ Spain thought trying to feel a bit less guilty than he did.

Spain brought Romano's heavy bag to his guest room. He helped him to unpack his things while he talked about silly things. Everything was going smoothly until Spain found something in Romano's bag that he hadn't seen in centuries.

"Lovino, is this your old notebook?" Spain asked trying not to show his emotions through his voice.

"What? Oh… yes. I thought that you might help me a bit with Spanish" Romano blushed. "I tried to learn a bit by my own but… I kind of miss your lessons"

"What did you try to learn?" Spain asked very interested.

"'To like'. You never taught me that one. But it's confusing so I gave up." Romano's eyes were avoiding Spain's.

"And you want me to teach you that one?" Spain asked very excited.

"Yes…"

"Lovi, let's go to the balcony. Bring your notebook. You can see the sea from there" Spain suggested.

"Okay…" Romano's cheeks were still a bit red. He followed Spain and he gasped when he saw the sea.

"It's beautiful…" Romano whispered. '

"You know, Romano. I taught you Spanish for a reason" Spain commented looking at the sea. "You know, it was a silly reason"

Romano didn't say anything. He was looking at the Spaniard.

"France told me once '_Antonio, there's no hope for you and the little one. There are more possibilities for him to learn your language than for you to make him fall in love with you'_. I didn't want to believe that so I told myself that I would teach you Spanish and that you would fall in love with me eventually" Spain laughed weakly.

'_Is he telling me that he…?_' Romano thought.

"But then we went to France. Do you remember that trip? I told France that you were learning Spanish but he said '_I bet that he won't show any interest in your language once your lessons are done_'. He was right." Spain's voice broke.

"But Spain…" Romano tried to say, but Spain ignored him.

"The verb 'to like' is not that difficult. It's 'gustar'.

Yo Gust**o**

Tu Gust**as**

Él / Ella Gust**a**

Nosotros / nosotras Gust**amos**

Vosotros / vosotras Gust**áis**

Ellos / Ellas Gust**an**

What makes that verb special is that its subject is the object in English. And that there is a weak pronoun right before the verb. The pronoun depends on the subject in English. It's a bit more complicated than that, but we'll leave it that way. Those are the pronouns:

_(A mí)_ Me (when the subject in English is 'I')

_(A tí)_ Te (when the subject in English is 'You')

_(A él / ella)_ Le (when the subject in English is 'He / She / It')

_(A nosotros/as)_ Nos (when the subject in English is 'We')

_(A vosotros/as)_ Os (when the subject in English is 'You' in plural)

_(A ellos/as)_ Les (when the subject in English is 'They')

Some examples are:

'_(Tú)_ Me gustas _(a mí)_', which is 'I like you'.

'_(Vosotros) _Nos gustáis (_a nosotros_)' which is 'We like you' (in plural)

'(Nosotros) Les gustamos (_a ellos_)' which is 'They like us'

But we mostly us the third person of the verb:

'_(A mí)_ Me gustan los tomates' which is 'I like tomatoes'.

'_(A él)_ Le gusta la casa' which is 'He likes the house'.

Those things that are written _(this way)_ are only used when you want to show some emphasis.

Understood?" Spain asked.

"Yes… But, didn't you say that it was very difficult?" Romano asked.

"Not at all. But I was scared because I thought that you might say… 'Me gustas' to someone else" Spain said blushing like a tomato.

"Antonio… Will you teach me more Spanish?"

"Eh? Of course…" Spain agreed with a smile on his face.

"Just one more thing… Me gustas" Romano said kissing Spain in the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

Valencia means "The city of bravery" and it's called "The city of fire" because of her Fallas :D

I didn't know how to explain that verb. As I said, those "A mí", "A ti" etc... things are not usually said. The same for "Vosotros", "Ellos"... and those pronouns... Sorry, I'm not a good teacher ToT

If I get a lot of reviews here, I'll publish the sequel soon~

Review? Please


	11. Lovino's notebook

This is not a new chapter, It's just Romano's notes about Spain's lessons. It should be simpler than in the chapters ^^

BTW, the sequel is published under the title of "**Profesor España is back"**. So far there are 2 chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>'<em>Damnit. This notebook is already finished. I'll have to keep it safe, far from any pyro's hands!<em>' Romano thought.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulario útil: Useful vocabulary<strong>

Adiós: Bye

Balón: Ball (most of the times: football ball)

Bien: Fine, well, ok…

Buenas tardes: Good afternoon

Buenas noches: Good evening, Good night

Buenos días: Good morning

Cantar: To sing

Casa: House

Casi: Almost

Claro: Of course

Comer: To eat

Correcto: Right (I think it's also "correct")

De nada: You're welcome

El / La /Los / Las: The (male singular / female singular / male plural / female plural)

Estar: To be

Estúpido: Stupid

Fácil: Easy (its plural is "**fá**ciles")

Gracias: Thank you

Gustar: To like

Hermano: Brother

Hola: Hi, Hello

Hoy: Today

Hungría: Hungary

Idiota: Idiot

Imbécil: Moron, fool, imbecile

Inteligente: Intelligent

Mañana: Tomorrow (It also means "morning")

Medio kilo de: Half a kilo of

No: No

Nunca: Never

Otra vez: Again

Palabras agudas: Sharp words

Palabras llanas: Flat words

Pequeño: Little (Male, singular)

Pingüino: Penguin

¿Quién?: Who?

Sábado: Saturday

Ser: To be

Si: If

Sí: Yes

Todavía no: Not yet

Tomate(s): Tomato(es)

Tomate mío / Mi tomate: My tomato

Tu hermano pequeño: Your little brother

Tu pedido: Your order

Vivir: To live

Y: And

* * *

><p><strong>Días de la semana: <strong>**Days of the week**

Lunes: Monday

Martes: Tuesday

Miércoles: Wednesday

Jueves: Tuesday

Viernes: Friday

Sábado: Saturday

Domingo: Sunday

* * *

><p><strong>Meses del año: Months of the year<strong>

Enero: January

Febrero: February

Marzo: March

Abril: April

Mayo: May

Junio: June

Julio: July

Agosto: August

Septiembre: September

Octubre: October

Noviembre: November

Diciembre: December

* * *

><p><strong>Frases útiles: Useful sentences<strong>

¿Algo más?: Anything else?

Me rindo: I surrender, I give up

_(Yo)_ Confío en ti: _(I)_ trust you

Disculpe: Excuse me

¿Estás bien?: Are _(you)_ ok?

_(Yo)_ Estoy cansado: _(I)_ Am tired. (Male. Female would be 'cansada')

_(Yo)_ He venido para molestarte un poco: _(I) _have come to annoy you a bit

_(Yo)_ Iré: _(I)_ will go

Lo siento: I'm sorry

Mejor prevenir que curar: Better safe than sorry (not literally)

No abras la maldita puerta: Don't open the Damned door

No era tan difícil_: (It)_ wasn't that difficult

No me hagas daño: Don't hurt me

_(Yo)_ No te creo: _(I)_ don't believe you.

No te enfades: Don't get angry

No te preocupes: Don't worry (singular)

Valió la pena: _(It)_ was worth it

¿Ves?: (_Do you) _see? (Singular, both genders)

* * *

><p><strong>Comparativos :Comparatives <strong>

Más … que: More … than

Mejor/ Mejores que: Better than (singular / plural)

Menos … que: Less … than

Peor / Peores que: Worse than (singular / plural)

Tan … como: As … as

* * *

><p><strong>Falsos amigos: False friends<strong>

Avergonzar: To embarrass

Guardar: to save, to keep

Molestar: to annoy

* * *

><p><strong>Conjugaciones verbales: Verb conjugations<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Presente simple: Present simple<strong>

**Ser****: (To) be. ****Describes ****essence**

Yo soy

Tú eres

Él/Ella es

Nosotros/Nosotras somos

Vosotros/Vosotras sois

Ellos/Ellas son

**Estar: (To) be. Describes states**

Yo estoy

Tú estás

Él/Ella está

Nosotros/Nosotras estamos

Vosotros/Vosotras estáis

Ellos/Ellas están.

**Primera conjugación: First conjugation**

End with 'ar'. Just remove the ending and add the suffix:

Yo cant**o**

Tú cant**as**

Él/Ella cant**a**

Nosotros/as cant**amos**

Vosotros/as cant**áis**

Ellos/as cant**an**.

**Segunda conjugación: Second conjugation**

End with 'er'. Remove the ending and add:

Yo com**o**

Tú com**es**

Él/Ella com**e**

Nosotros/as com**emos**

Vosotros/as com**éis**

Ellos/as com**en**

**Tercera conjugación: Third conjugation**

End with 'ir'. Remove the ending and add:

Yo viv**o**

Tú viv**es**

Él/Ella viv**e**

Nosotros viv**imos**

Vosotros viv**ís **

Ellos/as viv**en**

* * *

><p><strong>Futuro simple: Future simple<strong>

Remove endings and add other suffixes.

**The first conjugation:**

Yo cant**aré**

Tú cant**arás**

Él/Ella cant**ará**

Nosotros/as cant**aremos**

Vosotros/as cant**aréis**

Ellos/as cant**arán**.

**The second conjugation is:**

Yo com**eré**

Tú com**erás**

Él/Ella com**erá**

Nosotros/as com**eremos**

Vosotros/as com**eréis**

Ellos/as com**erán**.

**And the third conjugation is:**

Yo viv**iré**

Tú viv**irás**

Él/Ella viv**irá**

Nosotros/as viv**iremos**

Vosotros/as viv**iréis**

Ellos/as viv**irán**.

* * *

><p><strong>Imperativo: Imperative<strong>

Use the third person singular of the present tense. Add a "d" to form the plural

Canta: Sing (Singular)

Canta**d**: Sing (Plural)

Come: Eat (Singular)

Come**d**: Eat (Plural)

Vive: Live (Singular)

Vivi**d**: Live (Plural)

* * *

><p><strong>Verbo gustar en presente simple: Verb To like in present simple<br>**

Yo Gust**o**

Tu Gust**as**

Él / Ella Gust**a**

Nosotros / nosotras Gust**amos**

Vosotros / vosotras Gust**áis**

Ellos / Ellas Gust**an**

The subject in Spanish is the object in English**  
><strong>

There is a weak pronoun right before the verb. The pronoun depends on the** subject in English**. Those are the pronouns (In italic, optional. Not used very often):

_(A mí)_ Me (when the subject in English is 'I')

_(A tí)_ Te (when the subject in English is 'You')

_(A él / ella)_ Le (when the subject in English is 'He / She / It')

_(A nosotros/as)_ Nos (when the subject in English is 'We')

_(A vosotros/as)_ Os (when the subject in English is 'You' in plural)

_(A ellos/as)_ Les (when the subject in English is 'They')

* * *

><p><strong>Tildes: Accent marks<strong>

They show the stress of the word. They always have one unless they're flat and end in N, S or vowel **or** they are sharp and they DON'T end in N, S or vowel.

Not in monosyllabic words (some exceptions).

They're used to break diphthongs.

* * *

><p><strong>Adjetivos posesivos: Possessive adjectives<strong>

Mi: My

Tu: Your

Su: His / Her / Its

Nuestro/a: Our

Vuestro/a: Your (plural)

Su: Their

Add an 's' to form their plural forms if there is more than a possession.

* * *

><p><strong>Pronombres posesivos: Possessive pronouns<strong>

Male singular / Female singular / Male plural / Female plural

Mío / Mía / Míos / Mías : Mine

Tuyo /tuya / tuyos /tuyas : yours

Suyo / suya / suyos /suyas: his / hers / its AND theirs

Nuestro / Nuestra / Nuestros / Nuestras : Ours

Vuestro / Vuestra / vuestros /vuestras: yours

* * *

><p>If I forgot anything, tell me~<p>

You can still review the other chapters, or read the sequel


End file.
